


Liar's dice

by thegoddessofmischief



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddessofmischief/pseuds/thegoddessofmischief
Summary: Liar’s dice is a class of dice game for two, requiring the ability to deceive and to detect an opponent’s deception. Who is better to play with than the god of mischief, but at what cost?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Dresses weaved in silken fabric, flowing with every step of the ladies wearing them, sparkling gems covering their necks. The men were clad in their battle armour, made from precious metals, together with capes in the Bifrost all colours. Everyone dressed accordingly to yet another one of Asgard's momentous occasions, merely because they wanted to be on the charitable side of the future king.

You scoffed as you heard another high pitch giggle and merry laughs joining the golden god's. You did not know how many over-joyed smiles you had spotted during the evening, yours seeming the sole forced one. It was not so that you were unhappy for Thor's coronation, but you did not understand why so many burdened themselves with the mission to earn his attention.

"One could think you are on a burial rather than a feast, my dear", you switched from observing the gathering around Thor, to the person who had walked up to stand beside you.

"My Queen", you curtsied, seeing how a smile formed on the Allmother's lips.

"No need for formalities, I have already spoken to you about that", you snickered at her words and let your eyes pass above the masses once more.

"Perhaps your highness has, but on this traditional feast perhaps she can forgive me?" A smile twitched her lips at the formality you sparely used on other occasions than these.

"Mayhap, granting that you speak about what is weighing you down this evening", she asked as she joined you in watching over the crowd.

"I am just marvelling that all of Asgard's nobility behaves like mortals who just have seen a god", you smiled inwardly, hearing a suppressed chuckle escape Frigga.

"There still exist things that will surprise one", you joined her previous act of laughter, prolonging it when you saw the disappointment on the faces when Thor excused himself from the company he talked with for the last couple of minutes. However, it was not long before he was swept into another one, the majority being women who fawned over him.

"Has he taken a queen yet?" You turned to Frigga, watching how her brows knitted shortly, though gentle smile graced her lips when you heard Thor's stoic laughter.

"He has yet to decide", when she turned to lock her eyes with yours, you noticed a similar gleam in them as one of her son's had inherited. "Have you decided to compete for his hand?"

"I will not take place in the line seeking to court him, that he does know already", you firmly established, to which she only nodded.

"I have heard, wistfully so from his part", you did indeed know that Thor sought you to be one of the women wanting to court him, but he had been nothing but polite when you delivered your answer. "Withal, I believe it does not affect you greatly", her words made a smirk fiddle with your lips.

"Could one ever hide something from a goddess?"

"A goddess yes, a mother no", she smiled towards you, which produced a shake with your head. "Y/N, you are almost a part of this family already, Odin and I would not disapprove".

"I believed royalties had abounded the way of marrying within their kin", you mused but noticed the disapproving look she gave you.

"It is beyond my belief that the two of you make it this arduous", her gaze swept from yours and you followed it to see who it landed on. Though every person had polished themselves to shine for the evening and stood with postures straighter than they ever held themselves with, none could match that of the prince. Horned helmet peeked in the crowd and reflected the pyres like a mirror.

"That implies there is any other way", you retorted with a quick glance to the queen.

"Perhaps so, yes", she sighed, silencing as you continued watching the group the two princes mingled in. A shrilly laugh was heard, a sound to which you wrinkled your nose at and for once it seemed like you were not going to be the only one showing a strained smile this evening. As the blonde women latched onto Thor in her fit of excessive laughter, something twitched in Loki's smile. He held it, though with a displeased look conveying the rest of his features, until the moment passed. As his company continued their conversing, his eyes started to glide over the crowd, seemingly in search for something. You observed how his head only turned slightly, so to not offend the company by showing his attention strayed, though he stopped when landing upon you. It was only for a mere moment his gaze stayed with yours, before he turned back to the guests, uttering the first word he seemed to have done among those people. Immediately he got their attention, probably helped with the charm he mastered. It appeared he bid goodnight to them and in his departure, he nodded to his brother, while collective bows of heads were seen behind him. The prince himself, however, left with a tight-lipped expression. 

He manoeuvred through the small number of people that separated him from you and his mother, stealthily enough so that none spared him a glance and therefore more attention.

"Mother, Lady Y/N", he greeted while ascending the few flights of steps up to you.

"Loki", Frigga nodded with a smile she only reserved for the younger prince, you followed her greeting by bowing your head, once looking up you met the jaded hue of his eyes.

"What are the secrets the two of you have discoursed?" You knew why many were uneasy around him, it was his sly way of getting people to trust him. Though he was the god of lies, folk in the end often told him secrets they to a beginning fret to confess. Although his mother did not belong to those.

"Those are ours to keep", Frigga said with a smirk before continuing. "I need to take my leave, pleasure as always, my dear", she directed the last part to you, afore she began walking towards Odin, who you noticed watched you. With a similar nod you had given Loki, albeit, with a longer downcast, you showed your respect to the Allfather. As his queen joined his side, a small smile and nod were sent your way. As he turned to once more watch over the crowd, your attention shifted to the prince coming closer. You followed his movements as he came to lean against the same column you stood beside.

"Now, when my mother's protection is absent, will you break your silence?" He did not watch you, instead, his eyes glazed over in thought as he attentively observed the over-joyous crowd.

"I can not disobey the Queen's command, can I?" You mused, your tone of voice earning his attention.

"For all one knows, none is going to tell her", you noticed that something in his eyes glimmered, something that showed itself by the mischievous curve of his lip. 

"Trusting the god of lies?" You pondered aloud, afore continuing. "Would not be so clever, would it now?"

"You would not be the first", he smirked down at you, to which you chuckled.

"Indeed I would not", you said while thinking back to your conversation with Frigga. "Whereas I would confide in someone that could understand my petty annoyance", you glanced up at him, noticing an entertained smile pulling the corner of his lips up.

"Marvellous that you are speaking to the titled god of mischief then", his grin showed his teeth, making you hesitate to continue thus your want to keep observing his features.

"Fate playing its part once again", you shared a laugh, before resting your head on the side of the column, which temperature dropped lower than the air around you. You still were able to eye Loki, which armour shone in the same golden hue as the walls and decorations. The silence encircling you almost went unnoticed as the boisterous sounds echoing in the room penetrated your space.

"We, like the rest, only spoke of the name of the night", you recognised, you  _ felt,  _ his change. His helmet hid most of his visible shift, but the purse of his lips was yet to behold. The air around you stirred as you watched his posture stiffen. You knew the night was tormenting to the younger prince, as it always became when the attention was not evenly divided. 

"However the subject is becoming tedious", he turned to you with a raised brow as you uttered this, hiding a smile when you continued. "Especially as your mother now will keep reminding me of Thor's dejected feelings", you huffed, sparing to mention that she only brought it up for the topics flipside.

"The word has come to me", taken back you raised your brows.

"Does the whole realm know?"

"Do not fret, only the family does", you chuckled, being the talk of the royal family was not something new.

"Good, I do not want to be whispered about as yet another of those who yearn after him", you answered Loki and though you knew a certain amount of amusement always was present in the prince's eyes, you did not know if you caused it to shine brighter after what you said.

"Then I would advise you not to wear his colour", you looked down at the garment you wore, a red dress, a few shades darker than the mantle hanging from Thor's shoulders. You were no different from the other ladies, as where your skin was not covered by the dress, it hid behind a veil of golden jewellery, rubies intervened to glisten like blood from the living fires around you. Nevertheless, you were different, because you did not wear the colour to bring his eyes to you.

"I can wear any colour I want and simply because I do it does not mean I belong to anyone", you raised your chin high.

"That is not what the courting customs says", he mentioned, making you shoot him a displeased look.

"Those customs are old and built on the desire to state but what is yours", you huffed, but he only let out a low chuckle.

"Every living being's desire to possess what is theirs has even seeped into our traditions", you looked up at him, seeing how he started to take off his helmet. As he lifted it off his head, his sable hair, slicked back and ending in the nape of his neck, came into view. Amazed how not a strand seemed to stray from his scalp, your eyes followed how he shifted to hold his headgear under one of his arms.

"Is it fitting for the prince to undress before his people?" His lips twitched as he readjusted the grip on his helmet.

"As fitting for a lady to wear my brother's colours, with no intention of courting him".

"Touché", the word rolled from your tongue with the breath of air leaving you. You saw the shift in your peripheral, as it seems Loki did as well when he stopped himself from speaking any further. Turning you were met by Thor, who with confident steps came closer.

"Brother", he shortly addressed the prince beside you, before meeting your gaze. "Lady Y/N how stunning you look this night", he spread his arms as to take in your appearance.

"Thor, always as charming I hear", his laugh made others standing close by glance towards you. You did not need to further read into the women's side-eyed glare to know the resentfulness they felt towards you, their feelings on full display in their faces anyways.

"How can I not when you wear my colours, which I need to mention you look mighty fine in", he winked at you, which you shook your head at. Never giving up, was he? "I can not stop from wanting to see you in them more often". When he pushed the compliment further, to a matter you already spoken would not happen, a furrow between your brow was created.

"But what will your future wife think of me then? I would not want to come off as a threat", you stated and Thor seemed to notice some of the playfulness in your voice had disappeared.

"You will always be a thrill to every man, mayhap it is for my own good I will watch them meet their undoing rather than do so myself", he chuckled and your frown disappeared to give place to a genuine smile. Appreciating his insight, you put your hand on his upper arm.

"You can entertain yourself with the thought that we will laugh together afterwards", he beamed at your words, hand coming to rest upon yours.

"That I will", all of his smiles were genuine, but few got to witness those where his eyes seemed to spark a tad bit brighter. 

"I would want to stay longer Thor, but I need to retreat so I will not miss your coronation tomorrow, would be pitiful if I missed it because simply oversleeping", both of you chuckled at the image of you distressed in the morning. 

"Do so, I will drink an extra pint of mead to honour your retreat".

"You would have done so either way, I am only grateful you dedicate it to me instead", your grip tightened before losing on his arm, taking the sign he let go.

"I will accompany you to your chambers, as of feeling a bit exhausted myself", Loki's smooth voice interrupted your departure, to which Thor only smiled at his brother.

"Take well care of her, little brother", the golden god said, patting his brothers shoulder before rejoining his friends.

"Shall we?" His deep voice was a pleasant contrast to the calls for Thor, which started the moment he had turned his back to you. Nodding your head to Loki's question, you took upon his offer to lay your hand in the crook of his empty arm. 

None saw you as you walked by the outskirt of the crowd, mostly because everyone's attention again had settled on the future King of Asgard. As the guards opened the golden gates to let you out of the festive hall, a sigh escaped you. You could almost describe the corridors outside as a spring morning, as it was silent, thus none could rejoice the chilled morning temperatures. 

"You lied", his voice did only bring your attention, as all the eavesdropping ears still was in the great hall. You looked up at him, his eyes only fleeting down to yours in a glance, before continuing to watch the corner of the corridor come closer.

"So did you", a smile twitched his lips as he shifted his grip on his helmet, now holding it leisurely.

"Tell me".

"Why I did not want to be around your loud brother and his equally as roaring crowd? The same reason as you, Loki, I do not like the atmosphere of celebrations as much as other Asgardians", you smirked when he raised his head, trying to hide his smug look.

"You forgot something".

"Enlighten me then", it was not until he turned the corner, the entrance to you chambers able to be seen, he looked down at you.

"I loath the attention he gets", his words were not unlike those you heard regarding his brother in other circumstances.

"You have my attention", his head tilted, as a knowing smirk played on your own lips.

"At last I have something my brother desire so much, but can not get".

"Is it jealousy I hear on your voice, my prince?" You questioned, but before his answer came you continued. "A lovely change to hear not only Thor's emotion can be put on his sleeve", you stopped before the entrance to you chambers, letting go of his arm to stand before him. Looking up at him, you noticed his lips had fallen apart, however, when he saw your studying eyes, they quickly pulled into a self-satisfied smile.

"Despite that, I have still not tried pursuing you to wear my colours", you bit back a smile and swallowed your chuckle, trying to remain stoic.

"Perhaps not my prince, perhaps not. But who knows what your motifs throughout this evening have been", the first fully-fledged smile could now be seen as he bowed his head to you, to which you could not cease your lips from turning up to.

"Goodnight my lady".

You watch his green cape shine like a beacon in the golden hallway as he walked away and not until he rounded the corner, to presumably retreat to his own chambers, did you slip into yours.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is he?" Your question brought a burst of bellowing laughter from Volstagg and if the great hall were not filled to the brim with the citizens of Asgard, it would have echoed.

"If not a battle changes his state of mind, I doubt this will", you arched a brow, his answer coming apart as you did not know how one could compare a battle to a coronation.

"What this droll fellow wants to say, my lady is that Thor will be fine ever what happens", Fandral jested towards his friend, all while giving you one of his charming smiles. With a grateful nod to the warrior you chuckled.

"Albeit I am an acquainted to the ways of his battling, I did not see the relation".

"That made the two of us", Lady Sif murmured to you, identical smiles spreading on both of your faces. Whichever brought your attention back, was the red-haired man you noticed swept his gaze across the room. Even though he had not stated what was on his mind, you would most certainly have guessed it nonetheless.

"When does this start?"

"Do not mention you are famished again", Fandral groused towards Volstagg, seeming to refer to an earlier conversation of theirs, which you were not a part of. "And try to wrangle the beast of your belly, so it does not catch attention during the ceremony".

"So I can only do when the real feast starts", you laughed along with the others in the company, although as they continued their conversing your mind drifted, as did your eyes.

The great hall had never held this much people, never during your lifetime that was. And in comparison to the evenings feast the day prior, which had been loud and merry, this gathering could almost be described as mournful. Folk mingled around, conversations silent, though what suggested it was a gathering for other than a burial, was that everyone's features were graced with excitement. It was in that moment the eyes of those you had watched began trailing to one and the same place. Smiling for yourself, you suspected Volstagg's request soon would be fulfilled.

Heads bowed at the rows he passed, most seeming to do so with dismay and chatter as follow, though the prince did not seem to spare it any mind. He had stood out yesterday, with the golden aura created from his informal armour, though this time it was different. He was one of few armoured fully, pass the guards, as none but the royals and the warriors three, along with Lady Sif, had been granted wearing such regal attire. His head was held high when his eyes scanned the crowds who now watched him, their gazes lowering as soon as he seized them.

"The prince", Hogun's voice was low enough, so the prince's mention went unheard as he closed in. Collective bows of heads came from the four of them, though you greeted him with a simple nod.

"Is the Allfather and Allmother on their way?" Volstagg's unsurprised questioning made you roll your eyes.

"They are on their way", Loki's voice was calm when the man asking the question grunted in content.

"Did you meet with Thor?" You wondered, his attention coming to rest on you.

"I did, he said he would soon come after", you had no chance to further ask what was on your mind, as Lady Sif spoke before you.

"Cheerful as ever", Loki raised a brow at the comment as he tilted his head.

"Pardon me?" The women whom it was directed to, raised her chin in a challenge.

"I just referred to your everlasting joy when your brother is in focus", you eyebrows flew up at her words which were coated in spite, as well did the warriors three's, but the parts engrossed in the battle remained staid. Perhaps her words spoke the truth, but never would you have uttered them as bluntly to confront Loki.

"We have... m-matters we need to attend before the Allfather arrives", Fandral's hurried excuse claimed, as he gripped Lady Sif's upper arm.

"Then you should tend those", Loki's words held a slight edge, as he eyed the warrior.

"My Prince, my Lady", was the blonde men adieu as he delicately, to not wake any suspicion, pulled the women of a warrior with him. Deeming Fandrals goodbye as a collective one, Volstagg and Hogun trailed behind the first pair. Your eyes followed them until they disappeared in the masses, only then did a sigh escaped you.

"Have your manners diminished as well?" Trails of annoyances still laced his rich voice, albeit you could see past it to notice what had entered it.

"Perhaps after spending most of it during yesterdays feast, though not in this moment, my prince", you looked up at him, seeing your own reflection in his eye-catching helmet, afore letting your eyes fleet down to his. They gleamed, perchance you could have mistaken it yesterday, though there were no pyres to deceive you this time.

"That I can accept, as I spent a great deal of it with you", you chuckled and bowed your head to let your smile pass unseen.

"Do not hide your smile, not when it outshines the gems on your dress", as your eyes already were cast down, you caught the twinkling he referred to. Your upper body was only covered by a crystalline fabric, white jewels covering it to seem as if it was your skin that shone like. Cream coloured garbs intervened with the lucid top and followed your waist until falling to the floor. 

"Such flattery", you hid the waver in your voice and as it was no lie, you believed he would not catch on to it. You tried not to compare how the two prince's comments affected you so differently, yet there was no denying such your thought went.

You took a deep breath as you stepped closer, invading Loki's personal space without standing inappropriately close. As you raised your gaze once more, you understood your movement did not go unnoticed thus he had already been looking at you. Taken aback, you were almost caught in his eyes, like a hummingbird in a cage. Though afore anyone could close the gate behind you, you escaped with the question you had tried to ask beforehand.

"As I do not believe Volstagg's word of Thor not being nervous and as you were the last one who saw him, how is he?" At your question, you saw how a minimal smile started to form on his lips.

"He asked me for how he looked"

"That severe?" You smiled when he simultaneously raised his eyebrows while giving half a nod. Switching to look forward, you did not notice how Loki prolonged watching you ahead of looking forth himself.

"It would have eased his mind if you had given him an answer, instead of me".

"I beg to differ. I may be someone he fancied, but my words would not have been true like yours", you tipped your head upwards.

"Who says I gave him the alleviation of console?"

"None shared your secret, prince Loki", you murmured. "None but yourself", you had seen how his gaze had warmed and the ice which afore froze them melted. It was not something he could control, thus it was a buried emotion. That of brotherly love. He may be a menace and spiteful, although such acts could only extend so far within a family.

"I can not hide things from you, it seems".

"You could if you wanted", you hummed and his smile turned from mischief, to reflect something else.

"Mayhap I do not want to", you hindered your lips from falling apart as you felt the laden gaze on you. As previously, yesterday and every time there before, you gazed into his eyes. Deepest of forest green and brightest of emeralds.

"The Allfather", a voice called, startling you to turn and the moment to break. To where you now looked you saw Odin emerge, in armour you seldomly saw him clad in, from behind the Asgardian throne. Though your formalities had disappeared while talking to Loki, you felt the need to bring them forth as the king gazed upon everyone in the hall.

As the fellow ladies, you curtsied, noticing the men bowing, all beside the prince by your side that was. With the king in the room, people commenced lining the aisle in the middle of the hall. However, you and the young prince lingered to retreat to your positions.

"My dear children, the ceremony is soon to begin or do the two of you want to announce something by standing this openly?" Frigga's voice was hard to mistake, even more so was the twinkle in her eye, which you saw when turning around. Albeit Loki only thought of it as maternal teasing, you knew her words owned a deeper meaning.

"The day is Thor's, not ours", the mischievous tone Loki exuded while saying this made you think the queen had dishonoured her word of secrecy. Although the wee widening of her eyes concluded she was as surprised by his answer as you.

"Then shall we get ready to honour his day?" She recovered with when seeing her son stretch his arm forth for her to take.

"Until we meet again", Loki nodded goodbye, while Frigga merely sent a knowing smirk over her shoulder as she took upon the prince's offer to lead them to their designated places.

|| 𝓪 𝓵𝓲𝓽𝓽𝓵𝓮 𝔀𝓱𝓲𝓵𝓮 𝓵𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓻 ||

Standing on the first row, behind the warriors three, besides your father and mother, your eyes found Thor as the crowd jubilated at his entrance. His fiery red cape was hard to miss in the otherwise scheme of beige colours as he made his way forth. Applauding along with the crowd, you chuckled when Thor rose his hammer in an attempt to please the audience further. The nervousness Loki mentioned was not noticeable, not when he knelt down placing Mjolnir and his helmet before him, neither when his eyes found the Warriors Three to later swiftly fleet to you. His smile lived on until the moment Odin silenced the crowd, only then did his face became stoic.

You eyed Thor who intensely listened when the Allfather spoke, however, to you every line fell on deaf ears, in comparison to Loki it seemed. Only from knowledge could you read his actions by true intention. A trifle purse for untrained eyes was telling enough for you that he took ill to whatever the king had said. A quick glance as if he heard right followed afterwards. Not until his brother began swearing to the oath of Asgard, did green eyes meet yours. Everyone held their breath, to in the end cheer for the new king the Allfather had crowned, yet Loki seemed to further await something.

Despite not listening whole heartily, the sudden eerie silence could not go unbeknown to even you. You broke from the raven prince's gaze, to watch Odin. His face seemed to have frozen until realisation passed it, a single word passed his lips.

"Frost Giants", the likelihood everyone in the great hall heard his low spoken words, was near minimal, but fortunately you had been one standing close enough to indeed hear. No panic ensued, but a whisper passed over the mass as folk spread the word. The echoing thud from Gungnir stunned the crowd silent, along with his words.

"Urgent matters have come forth", he turned and headed for the same doors he came from before the ceremony started. Without even sharing a look, the prince pair hastily caught up to their father, all of their mantles whipping behind them as they exited the hall.

After that, it felt like moments passed in a rushed silence. Frigga excused the sudden departure and begged for folk not to grow worried as everything was under control. Having a close friendship with her, you were able to tell, by her stance and tone of voice, she had as much knowledge of the sudden commotion as the crowd she spoke to.

As the guards organised everyone to empty the great hall, you had no chance in speaking to the Allmother, neither the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. While trailing behind your father and mother, you kept glancing over your shoulder to see if you could catch a glimpse of those you sought to speak to.

"Seek your friends after you have changed my dear, they will be busy these passing moments", your mother's voice brought your eyes forward and noticed how she looked back at you.

"Will so mother", you nodded, departing for your chambers while they headed to theirs.

Though you followed your mothers words, you did not perhaps do it as ladylike as she wanted, though she would not be surprised.

The outermost part of your dress could easily be slipped out of, though the underdress was a struggle. You were not incompetent, you often undid your lacings yourself, though this dress for its purpose had been intricate and near impossible to do so with. In your hurried state of wanting to find your companions, however, you had no patience to wait for a maid to help you. Wobbling around you reached behind you, thankful the undoing of laces was facile compared to its counterpart.

In the end, you succeeded, throwing layers of the dress over the stool it graced beforehand being put on you earlier. Heading into your dressing chamber, you ripped a simple dress of its hangers to slip into and as shoes were hidden underneath the hem, you spared time and did not change them. Neither did you care for your hair, as it already looked presentable and not too regal as you had chosen to not do an up-do for the ceremony.

With the dress flowing behind you, you withstood the urge to dash down the halls in your search for the princes or anyone who may have more information about what happened. However, it seemed that no one in the palace made a hustle that the borders of the realm just had been trespassed. Maids had the time to confusedly glance at you when passing them, guards straightened as if you would tell an issue had occurred, though none held worry in their eyes. You were just to take the corridor, which headed to a back yard and the stables until you noticed something coming your way.

"Thor, Loki", it seemed they had been conversing, as the sound of your voice pulled their heads up. You met them halfway down the corridor and not until then did you notice the look on Thor's face. "I am sorry for your sake", you tried consoling him.

"Thank you Lady Y/N, but we have somewhere we need to be", his smile was brief, the determined look returning as he curtly nodded, afore he set forward again. Seethed anger was not uncommon for Thor, though rarely had you been on the receiving end of it.

"Loki, please tell me what happened", you switched to look up at the prince, who for the moment, had stayed behind and let his brother continue without him.

"The frost giants did not only pass our borders, but they also made it to the treasury", he said, your eyes widening. He hesitated to continue though, as his eyes fleeted up and over your shoulder. With his arm, he gestured for you to turn and follow with him if you wanted to hear the rest. "However, they did not succeed with whatever their mission had been", you sighed out, frost giants had not taken up arms since the Asgard-Jotunheim War.

"And Thor is bitter they made it that far?"

"Yes", you heard by the tone of his voice that something else had fuelled Thor's fire.

"And what more?" He glanced down at you, that was when you saw how his jaw clenched.

"He and father argued".

"What about?" You raised a brow when he rubbed the place in between his eyebrows with a glove clad hand. It was then you noticed his mantle had been discarded and armour change to something you only saw him wear when the weather became colder, not fitting for the Asgardian summer outside.

"How a warrior compared to a king saw on the events", you realised the hidden meaning behind his words and pieces started to mould together.

"You bear clothes for colder weather, do not tell me you are going to Jotunheim", you murmured harshly to him, shooting him a glare. You knew very well the king had forbidden anyone to venture to that realm.

"I have already said it is madness, but he will not withdraw", he murmured back, hesitant as if to not provoke another argument with his brother if he heard. "Though I deemed it better to go with him then stay behind", you understood his reasoning, it would be better if he was there to stop his brother if anything came to happen, though you did not know how he could do so by himself.

"Loki..."

"Loki!" You words disappeared to those of Thor where he had stopped before leaving the corridor to march outside. You looked from his brother to him, noticing he did the same towards you.

"I know what I am doing", he said, placing a hand on your upper arm, however quickly breaking away as he headed to join his brother. You did not know if the younger prince had control of the older one, though you trusted he did, a trust that seemed to be rigorous.

As you stopped in the exit of the door, your eyes followed the company making their way forth to reach their horses. Though the stopping of Loki went unnoticed by the rest, it did not by you. It seemed he had a brief conversation with one of the guards and as if he knew his brother once more would look behind him to see if he followed, he ended it before Thor could notice.


	3. Chapter 3

You had each moment, since before and after talking to the guard stationed outside the King and Queen's chambers, pondered if you should reveal the destination of the princes and their companions. Though in the end, you decided not to. You did not know why, though Loki's voice whispering in your mind doubtlessly played a part.

"Lady Y/N, your highnesses", as your presence was announced, you cleared your mind from its hazy indecisiveness and looked upon Odin and Frigga as they watched you enter. Though the Queen had effaced your manners around her, the Allfather had not, so even though you were close acquaintances to him, you did not hesitate to curtsy.

"You are excused", he said to the guard and not until the door glides shut behind you, did you raise yourself. As soon as you did, you noticed Frigga had commenced walking near.

"How are you?" She questioned taking you in for a brief hug. "I had no chance seeing you before the hall was emptied".

"I am well", you lied, the nagging thought of the princes never leaving you alone. "Though I came to ask you the same thing, thus I am not the one who should be shaken".

"We are well, none harm has come to us".

"The only harm that has come was to those few whose act failed", her husband stated. The words of _ "I know"  _ almost __ passed your lips, however, in the last moment you swallowed them, knowing inquires would have met you if you had not.

Looking past the Queen, you instead voiced the matter you had come to talk about with the King or rather the thought which hit you in the last moment you decided not to speak about certain peoples whereabouts.

"I came here to voice a thought, my King", you began, watching for his reaction to the words. When he nodded, you continued. "If the Frost Giants managed to pass our borders, there must be a breach in our defences, one which we need to sort".

"So I stated to Thor, welcoming that you seem to have my party in the matter", he waved you forth to take place beside him, though it seemed he did not notice your body stiffening at his words.

Joining Odin before the holographic portrayal of the kingdom, your eyes unconsciously drew to the Bifrost. The possibilities raged through your head before you bit the inner side of your cheek, retracting your eyes to look upon the map as a whole.

"We have spoken about it before, that we should broaden the defences to not only that surrounding the city but lands further", your traced a line in the air of the area. 

"And you deem it wise to spread defences so broadly?" You glanced up at Odin, who questionably looked down at you. 

You nodded as you pointed at the places you then mentioned. "The Bifrost is the only possible way to enter that way of the sea, though, with Heimdall as its guardian, we would not need to waste resources there", you stated. 

"Though these Frost Giants passed him unseen", Odin pointed out.

"That is what I was to come to, if they passed unseen it means there are other possibilities of entering the realm", your hand followed the way of your eyes, which altogether drew to the lands behind the palace. Rolling landscapes of forest and rivers, mountains and plains, spread possibly further then what the down to scale portrayal showed.

"I have once read about rifts between the realms", you began, knowing very well you ventured into deep water. "If knowing how to use them, all of the nine realms creatures could pass unseen, perchance even from Heimdall".

"That is but stories from fables!" The King declared, his suddenly raised voice startling you as you looked upon him. "We can not waste soldiers to merely stand in the depths of a forest, guarding things we only believe may exist".

You took a deep breath, steadying your nerves which often came when arguing with the Allfather. "My King, I do not mean we should waste brigades to search the lands nor to be station there. I am merely pointing out, that if we station a few soldiers who is light on their feet, mayhap we can be alerted of trespassing before they reach the innermost parts of the kingdom", it looked like something in Odin's eyes settled, although you knew he was not content. However, the moment he would have continued challenging you, a sudden sound disturbed him and made all of your eyes shift to the door. 

You did not need to ponder over his features, even though you had been far away afore. You recognised the soldier, it was the same one Loki had spoken to before heading off. 

"My King, I need to speak to you of an urgent matter", his voice stuttered and you notice the way he hardly could keep from fidgeting.

"Then speak", he stated, though the soldier hesitated, eyes shifting to you.

"Lady Y/N can stay, so you are free to continue", Frigga's voice sounded from your left, which made you glance up to her. She did not look down at you, yet she gave a minimal nod none aside you would notice.

"It is about the princes and their companions, they have ventured to Jotunheim", your mouth fell open at the revelation, while your head turned to watch the guard. Your reaction was perhaps more because you now understood why Loki had said you should trust him. He had had a plan, one which involved the guard who would tell their father of their intentions. Though why did the messenger come so late?

"The Godforsaken boy!" Odin roared. It felt like the moments before Ragnarok would tear Asgard to the ground had come, as he marched forward. The pitiful guard who had given the information hastily trailed behind the Allfather who exited the chamber. You heard how he started commanding the soldiers around him, too as soon as possible have readied everything he needed to follow his son's steps to Jotunheim.

|| 𝓪 𝓭𝓪𝔂 𝓵𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓻 ||

You had been there to witness Odin's outrage, Frigga's shock and even felt worry settle in the pit of your stomach. Though you were as unprepared for the news, which came as a shock to everyone.

Thor is banished. 

The word spread quicker than a forest fire and like the heat from flames, the knowledge seems to extinguish life in the realm. All feast which had been planned the nearest days cancelled. Council plans were held off and you along many of its members had been excused of your duties the following days passing. Even your personal meetings with the Queen had been reduced and if not become more silent, as the only thing occupying her thoughts was that one of her sons had become an outcast. Although she was not the sole one.

"Loki", you said his name, yet you knew no word would reach him as none had done during your walk. You stopped, tired of his absentmindedness and thoughts as your alone company, and gently gripped the wrist of his fisted left hand. It seemed it snatched him out from his state, as he reacted by tearing away from your touch.

"What do you think you are doing?" Taken aback by his outburst, your eyes widened. Thor was famous for losing his temper, though the levelled headed younger prince seldomly let emotions get the best of him. It was when noticing your expression he acknowledged the tone he had used. A defeated sigh escaped him as he lowered his head, shaking it. "Forgive me".

"I will so if you just speak to me", the syllabus of  _ my prince  _ touched the tip of your tongue, but ventured no further. This was no time for lightheartedness, as it seemed the younger prince had been flung deeper into thought then everyone else. 

"I do not know what there is to speak of, you know of Thor's banishment".

"And so does the rest of the realm!" You flung your hands up in the air, jaws clenching and unclenching as you turned from Loki to watch over the familiar garden. "Do I suddenly mean nothing, when no more then the common word has reached me as an explanation?" The rippling from the fountain's water was the only sound which prevented silence overtaking once more.

You felt a movement behind you, though no touch, before his words came. "You are still cherished", turning around you caught his arm which fell from an advance he did not fulfil. 

"Then explain, what happened?" You took a step closer as if to leave no room for him to flee this time. Though it seemed he felt your act was hostile, thus when he did utter his words, they were those of defence.

"I tried to reason with him when the chance still was within reach to turn around, but do you know the words he spoke to me, yet knowing I was right", the way his nose crinkled and teeth-bared, bear off the snarl he recalled Thor's words in.  _ "Know your place, brother _ ".

"Oh, the fool!"

What you could not know, was that Loki had not thought of your nearing as hostile, he had only begun explaining as such to watch for your reaction. One he did not get disappointed by as he noticed every last emotion in your display. The word fool had been hissed trough your teeth and head jerked as if to emphasise your thoughts further. Nore did your eyes close blissfully, as they narrowed from how your brows nit together and fell close to your eyelids. The forced sigh sounded more like a huff as the air escaped through your nose, eyes opening and looking to the side, while your mouth pursed in the way he knew meant you bit your tongue. 

He had never seen such a display of distaste from you manifested towards his brother, something he could not disavow the satisfaction it brought up in him.

"My brother could not control his wish for battle, nor his arrogance or pride, even if it so meant a war would come to rage between the Jotuns and Asgardians", his voice had lowered while stating this and your eyes drew back to him, all irritation diminishing after doing so hence a coldness entered your being instead.

Afore his face had displayed his feeling so well he did not need to speak them aloud, though now the only trace of any sorts lingered in his gaze. It was his time to not know of his actions, as he had forgotten to diminish the emotion, which was as evident as the colour of his eyes.

"Loki, I do not know if you want me to witness it or not, yet still I do...", you never strayed from his gaze, afraid your mind would wring what was palpable. "But what is it that creates a rift inside you, which only fear emerges form?" His eyes widened while taking a step back, though the stone bench behind him stopped him from taking one more. His lips moved, although as if he were to expose something to the wrong person, his words were never sounded out. Suddenly he turned, to which his cape whipped against your legs. If it was made of anything but soft fabric, it would have slashed your shins by its velocity. 

He then stalked away from you, which you could nothing but watch him do. It was rare for him to refuse to speak about things you already had discovered in his miens, though the few times it occurred, they never ended well. The young prince was harsh to himself in his own companionship and as lonesome was something he sought when battling hardship, you decided he only would get enough of it to settle his temper before seeking him up.

The rest of the day you had engrossed yourself in duties you knew would come further on in time, as well as meeting with some of the other council members. Though you discussed queries about trade with the other realms, it did not bring much accomplishment. Both thus your wandering mind and as it needed the Allfather's presence and confirmation.

Your sleep that night was fleeting and you woke up with a raising heart and worried mind. Thus, you did not wait long before starting to roam through the hallways, to find the cause of your headache. Though it seemed the prince did not want to be located, thus you did not spot him in the corridors, neither in any of his other favoured places, which hours later brought you to one last spot. 

You had stopped before his chamber doors, debating if you should knock. A day had almost gone since you last saw him, to which your fear rose that he may be clawing through the darkness with whatever matter he has on his mind. Though something withheld you to knock, your fist motionless staying in the air. He needed a place of refuge, where he knew close to none would disturb him, something you were certain his chamber was the sole place fulfilling those criteria. 

Although it might be hurtful for him, in the end, you could not let yourself disrespect his need for a safe haven. Sighing you let your arm drop, legs moving you forward on their own accord to depart from his chamber.

It was not far from his chambers to yours and feeling how your failed attempt of finding him started to catch up with you, you soon stepped into the hallway which you chamber just was down to the left of. However, before heading there, you noticed something moving in your peripheral. Turning to see what it was, your eyes widened. You would have missed him if you looked any later, but the short glimpse you got was enough to know it had been Loki. Rest and failure were forgotten like simple words, as your legs swiftly carried you to go after him. 

He had a head start and even though you caught up with him to always see the last glance of which way he turned, his steps were still arduous to fully catch up with. You knew the aeons you felt you had trailed him were mere minutes, though during that time you came to understand it was no leisurely walk he was on. The minute you grasped this, you withheld your want to call his name, perhaps for good. 

You had met some folk beforehand, though the halls were all but deserted now. However, not until his form instead of turning a corner, headed downwards, did you understand why. There were not vastly many stairs in the palace, even fewer brought you deeper down into it. You halted atop of the staircase, witnessing his frame which you had followed from afar disappear as he went down.  _ Why would he venture to Odin's Vault?  _ The question echoed in your head as you stared down the rearmost fleet of stairs. You knew there was no other course of action then to continue if you wanted the answer. So you did.

In due time the steps levelled out, to which the vault, like a bird seemingly floating in the immense hall, came into view. You looked forwards, expecting to see guards patrolling and then stop upon your presence, nevertheless, that was not what met you. Instead, they stood with their backs turned, looking further into the vault, most possibly after the prince they already let in. You knew you needed to decide then, each second passing leaving you with less time to fulfil the choice you opted for.

Heart began racing, simultaneously to curse you for the option you selected and your sudden quickened pace to execute it. Your steps were silent, though you feared the guards would turn at any moment, leaving you to conjure a lie that the prince had requested your presence. As if the prince could detect the mere thought of a lie, he spoke up.

"I can fend for myself", Loki stated and not until that moment did your heart lurch. He dismissed them, which meant they would turn and go back to their positions. Only from his voices echo, could you sprint the ultimate steps to reach the side of the vault and so also a place where the guards could not see you. 

Many did not know, but on either side of the treasury, two hidden doors existed. What their purpose was for, one could only guess, though this moment you were grateful for their existence. The flight of stairs were slight and in close to no time did you reach the top. The door, close to invisible by how it had been carved in the stone, laid before you. With a hasty glance towards the keepers, to assure they did not detect you when being so close, you saw their attention was undividedly ahead. Gently you pushed open the door to the enclose vault, fitting enough it made no sound while gliding open.

Though it had been silent in the immense hall, it felt like something hushed every sound inside the vault. You felt it as you stepped out on the elevated dais, steps muted and breath lowered. Observing the columns, which anchored on the bottom floor and connected to the roof high above, you almost forgot you come here for the prince. 

His steps echoed below, making you try to spot him. You could not always see him, since the columns did not budge to give you any more to behold him through then the openings in between them. Though you noticed he slowly walked forward, eyes set on whatever his price was. You started to back towards the front stairs, watching in the passing openings how his trek soon came to a stop, though not until you had shuffled far enough, could you see his whole body. You halted, on the verge of the stairs, gaze locked on the raven prince in the opposing section of the vault or more so the relic in his grasp, The Casket of Ancient Winters. 

"Stop!" The unmistakable voice made your heart almost jump from your chest. You had not heard the gate open, though the Allfather still stood on the first steps leading to the lower vaults floor. You had believed his gaze would have been set upon you, though so was not the case. He steadfastly looked forward, a chance you did not misuse. You stepped back and pressed yourself against the column, the stone untouched from the suns light cold on your back. Your head tipped up, eyes closed, as you let a shaky breath pass your lips. You could not see them, though their voices were as clear as if you would have stood beside them.

"Am I cursed?" 

"No".

You heard the dull echo of something being placed down reverberate through the vault. "What am I?"

"You are my son".

"What more than that?" Loki's question addled you, their whole conversation did. Though it seemed you would not get any answers to what they mayhap discussed, your fright of making a sound urging you to withstand the urge to turn and look that way of Loki.

"The casket was not the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" Despise was in his tone, slicing the air which had become thick. Everyone had heard of the war with the Jotuns. Everyone knew that the battle had been won when the Allfather took their most precious treasure, the Casket of Ancients Winters, yet there was nothing taught in classes about anything else taken after victory. Yet Odin voiced an answer none would have thought.

"No", you despairingly wished his next words were not true, though they seemed to be. Your hand raised to cover your mouth, stunned by the knowledge you knew were not for you to hear.

"Laufey's son?" You heard the brink of despair Loki was near when uttering the words and knew that his hope was as great as yours, that Odin would give any other answer than the one he did.

"Yes", you did not need to look, to know who the stuttered breathes came from. Neither did your mind need any further descriptions to imagine the scene, though Loki still gave them. Odin, with the scattered bodies of Jotuns around him, holding a baby for a purpose vaster than the infant ever could know. 

" _ Tell me! _ " Your hand had not strayed from your mouth, which at the moment Loki shouted, was for the better. A tiny whimper left you, as you harshly winced and pressed yourself harder against the stone behind you.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace, trough you".

"What..." the brink of despair he earlier had stood at, he now was hurled into. The word was small and so broken that none could hear how he screamed it when falling to his annihilation. And you could nothing more than already shed tears hearing it happen. 

"But those plans no longer matter".

"So I am no more, then another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?"

"Why do you twist my words?"

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning, why didn't you?"

"You are my son, I only wanted to protect you from the truth".

"Why? Because I...I..I am the monster that parents tell their children about at night?" His voice took a dramatic change. A hiss, clawed from his innermost parts, started spewing out the bitterness he always had felt. If you did not know better, you would have dismissed that your heart tore even more to these words. "You know, it all makes sense now, why you favoured Thor all these years. Because no matter how much you claimed you loved  _ me _ , you could never have a Frost Giant sitting at the throne of Asgard!" 

There it was, the name, his race, his label.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this last weekend, had so much stuff to catch up with that I simply forgot. But here is the chapter I almost will call my pride and joy for this series, enjoy!

He had mentioned a war between Asgardians and Jotuns, though you had seen fear more profound than just the one seen along war. Now you knew you had seen the war he battled with himself. You could not be sure, though your inclination told you the trip to Jotunheim caused Loki to start question something, there could not be any other cause he asudden sought for an answer. And now he had one, one which came in two mere words, Laufey's son. 

Since you had managed to sneak out from the vault, the word had echoed in your mind, provoking something inside you. Yet, you could not call it fear nor anger, simply being lost. Your emotions could never be placed, as they whirled around like an autumn storm, yet at the same time, you came to understand things you would not have been able afore. Now you knew why he never felt like he belonged in the crowds of Asgardian's. This was not his home, it had had never been, though still, you felt the words  _ that should not matter _ , reoccurring. Thus none knew what race he was off, none could use it as the reason __ why he was not approved or favoured. Though you knew it served as a reason for him. 

"I have a thought why you are in this state of mind, my dear, though I do not like seeing you this way", the words of Frigga brought you back and not afore did you noticed your gaze had drifted to the golden floor. Feeling disrespectful for wanting to ignore the Allmother, you slowly, almost as if it pained, raised your eyes. Afore founding the Queen already studying you from the opposing side of the bed, your eyes trailed over of the Allfather resting in the restoration bed.

"I should be the one offering console", you managed a small smile. "It must pain you to see him like this", you tried to veer the attention away from you, something which did not work.

"It does pain me, whereas I am exhausted, you seem more torn", you could not but sigh, the Allmother always have had a keen eye on the well being of people.

"It seems so, does it not?" Even if you would've tried repressing the smile, it would have broken out anyway. The heart of Frigga reached far, even so, you were glad you had been one of those let into it. However, the matter of your shifting emotions, none but yourself could detangle, even though you believed the Queen could lend a knowing hand. "I am grateful for your worry, though you do not need to further do so, you have enough to think about".

"If that is what you wish", she closed her eyes as she nodded and if you had not known what disappointment looked on her, you would have believed that what was she felt. "Then I will only advise you to at least go and rest", her expression changed to a more sincere one as a warm smile conveyed her lips as she looked upon you. 

"You should take your own advice, Frigga", her smile widened to your words and with a last a nod you departed from the chamber.

The second you stepped outside you noticed the hallway did not hold the same warmth as the restoration chamber, the reason plain, it lacked the sun which the Queen let flood into the room. Pressing out a heavy sigh, you slowly walked down the hallway towards your chamber. You understood how the only prince left in the realm could have been imprisoned in his thoughts, as so were the case for you. Although you were not left with them alone for long. Suddenly, you felt a grip on your upper arms, then you noticed the close proximity to another person.

"You should see of where you walk", looking up you met the gaze of Loki, only then understanding you had been close to walk into him.

"I should", he tilted his head at your terse answer, brows raising as he studied your face. You could not look away, so when his gaze settled to meet yours again, it was by no surprise.

"You look exhausted", he stated, a heavy sigh leaving you at hearing it once more.

"I am". 

"You do not need to worry for the Allfather", you caught how he did not say  _ his _ father.

"That is not the cause", he furrowed his brows.

"You can speak to me of the matter".

"Though will you stay long enough to answer?" This time, a sigh escaped him, gaze turning away at the same time his hands left your arms from where they had halted your movement. 

"I beg for forgiveness for leaving you so suddenly, I hope it does not change anything?" He never mentioned the questioned you asked, neither did he give a reason for why he stormed off. The information you were not surprised was withheld, as he did not know you already knew of the answers. However, you were taken aback to the last part of the sentence. At that moment, the passive and newly found easy irritated side of your emotions were stoked away to a more extensive one you could not control. Something in his voice, in his question, brought memories of an old conversation. A warmth made a small smile you could not control form. 

"It will not, my prince", a rare look passed his features, one you nevermore saw beside when the two of you were alone.

"I am glad to hear so, my lady".

His words did not clear your mind, though somehow it made a shimmer of light shine through them and in your lonesome, you come to understand why. He had assured you that his old self still was there. Perhaps that was why you had felt lost because you did not know if the prince you had gotten to know would be the same after discovering what both of you had. Now though, when you got to witness a side he never feigned, it reassured your heart, perhaps more so than your head.

Strolling through the halls, much less like a dire creature from the vast lands of Svartalfheim, your thoughts still lingered with the prince. You could not fully grasp the situation yet, though now somehow you knew your worry did not need to be heeded, therefore you were to change that. 

Though the sun quickly descended, the markets were lively in the luminescent lanterns. The golden light reflected in the buildings and in the trifle stuff tradesman sold. You came to spend some coinage, though nothing had found your interested enough, aside from the conversing you had done. You knew a few merchants, as you had bought from them many times afore, and it had become routine to visit them when you were at the market. They were happy to see you, greeting you in a leisure way few inside the palace walls did, though you were glad to receive. You did not stay long by each stall, feeling bad for taking up their attention, which instead could be placed on selling. Thus soon you went along the main street of the market place again, yet the crowds thinned out the more leeway for the moon the sun gave. The sound from alehouses started to rise as vendors caroused there, raising a pint for their successes of the day. You knew it was your sign to head back, merely for safety. A drunken Thor could easily be handled thus his politeness as a prince, though a drunken tradesman had no such manners to follow.

Nevertheless, as you neared the castle gates, were guards stood on either side, something stopped you from fulfilling your course. Walking towards you, hushed conversation flowing between them, were The Warriors Three and Lady Sif.

"Why the sombre faces?" Upon hearing your voice, they silenced and looked forward with sullen looks. They did not utter a word at first, though they stopped once you met halfway. "Please tell me, my friends, I have not seen much of you these past days". 

"So we could say as well, Lady Y/N", Fandral spoke with a smile, albeit it was strained, unlike his usual lenient one. "We hope you are well?"

"I am, though your caring thought can not sway mine from my query", they shared a look you understood none aside from them knew the true meaning of. It was not long, though when Lady Sif closed her eyes and huffed out some air, you understood they had come to a conclusion.

"Heimdall might have forecast we would search for Thor", she explained as she met your gaze. 

"Why would the request of your presence from Heimdall put you in this dull mood?" You did not understand, the Allfather had only banished Thor, not forbid one to visit him.

"Loki forbid us to do so", the female warrior stated.

"Why is that his to decide?"

|| 𝓪 𝓵𝓲𝓽𝓽𝓵𝓮 𝔀𝓱𝓲𝓵𝓮 𝓵𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓻 ||

"So now you are king?" Your voice and steps echoed in unison and brought the heavy gaze of Loki to you. He sat upon the throne, Gungnir in his grip, as he silently watched you closing in. Waving his hand, the guards stationed before him bowed and then began walking the opposite way of you. You passed them, not long after stopping before Loki. You did not flinch, neither look over your shoulder, as you heard the gates to the immense hall open then close. You examined him, armoured as on the coronation though now a different smile sat upon his lips.

"Though it is due sorrowful measures, it seems that way", your smile had dropped when instead of answering the question, The Warriors Three and Lady Sif had passed you to continue heading for the Bifrost. Although now, it felt like your heart dropped. Though you had spoken to him mere hours ago and his words then had eased your worried mind, the way he now conversed, brought it up again. 

"So it seems", you forced a smile and a nod of your head, trying to make it as believable as you could.

"Another thing that causes things to seem, is that you managed to enter", he did not ask, he stated.

"I merely said I had come to speak to the King".

"King...yes", he did not leave his place upon the throne to come and speak to you, instead, he only leaned forward while observing you. "You were one of Odin's most favourable council members, will such continue with me", his voice had changed. You could only etch the image to the time a snake invitingly had hissed at you to advance, so it then could strike.

"I serve the king", though the words before had brought pride, something inside you now recoiled to utter the phrase.

"Oh, but you should do more than so", your breath caught in your throat at his words. "You are not beneath the king, you are his equal". If the words had not sounded like those of possession or been said as he looked down on you from the throne, mayhap you would have been jovial.

"So it does not feel when I am looked on from above", you felt how you trembled, though your voice did not come out the same. Your steady and seemingly confident manner appeared to convey a challenge to Loki.

The sound of smoothened metal echoed as he placed the spear on its designated place to be held on the throne. However, his eyes never left yours as he stood up and then slowly prolonged each step when walking down the stairs. You followed him as he came closer, his gaze nor ever leaving you. As he stopped before you, you noticed that something twisted lured in his eyes. This was not your Loki.

"You have changed".

"Yes, now I am a King". Though a smirk twisted his lips, it was not of mischief.

"Then why can I trace your change, not since you became king, but since you got the answer of what conveyed your mind?" His grin ceased, yet his stoic expression withstood. 

"What such are the answer you speak about?" He dared you and usually so a banter would begin, though what you voiced would bring anything but such.

"That you are Laufey's son, a Frost Giant", you had no chance to react, as his hand came to clutch under your jaw, fingers digging into your cheeks.

"Lies", he hissed close to your face, though, for anyone passing, it may as well looked like you did something much less innocent then just conversing. "You are  _ lying _ ", his tone and how he acted was far from what you knew he would, therefore you did not shy from proving him wrong.

"I followed you to the vault, though neither you nor your father..."

"He is  _ not _ my father!"

"...sensed my presence", you did not let yourself get affected by his outburst, though so you became when continuing. "I was there when you got to know, I was there to hear your anguish, but what does it justify you doing this?" You gripped his hand and tore away from him, glaring at the person you did not know. He looked stunned, mouth opening slightly, just like when he not have been able to tell you the words he wanted the day before.

"You are to abandon me like everyone else, just because of what I am".

"It is not because I now know what you are, it is because you are not the prince I once got to know. The prince I got to know was clever and cunning, yet he did have a heart", he clenched his jaw, eyes close to slits, unlike the violent storm you before had seen. "The Loki I knew fit the title of king, but jealousy never does", he cracked, you visibly saw the difference. He took charge of his emotion, restraining it like a horse tamer, the shimmer of the vulnerability of which the mare would show when beginning to trust, reflecting in his stance. He knew your words had rung true.

"As your king, I commend you to go", his voice was not threatening, not overpowering, yet he tried so fruitlessly it would remain that way.

"I have already committed treason,  _ my _ _ king,  _ there is no reason to command me", you spat.

"Then can I beg you", he did no longer try to sustain his front, although he still did not watch you, as his eyes were set upon the balcony to the side. But you heard it, you heard something which urged you to take the step closer which was needed for you to place your hand on his cheek, to redirect the concentration to you and not the frenzy you once more saw build in his persona. Though you did not, as you knew as soon as your fingers brushed his skin, he would flinch away as if something holy had burned him. He had waded too deep into the raging water from a broken dam, thus he did not even look at you a last time before you left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've truly fallen in love with this story and I'm so happy for all the love it received from you guys, but sadly this is the last chapter of Liar's dice. Hope you enjoy this as much as the rest xx

You sat on a bench, in one of the highest garden points around the castle. It was serene, the usual clashing of swords did not echo from the training grounds down the stairs. The city, which you had watched like dramatic art, spread far and wide as you once more looked it over. The alluring glow from the auroras enhanced the magical sense which settled over homesteads. Close to nothing disturbed the peace that momentarily lulled the realm to sleep, that was aside from you.

Once more, did your fingers recreate the move you had done several times already. Four fingers traced your left cheek and simultaneously as a light ache came as a reaction from your skin, a thought did.  _ Would bruises bloom there? _

Of all the things he had said and all the ways he acted, the way Loki's fingers had dug into your jaw stunned you the most. Nearly all noblemen had been brought up to not touch a lady without her consent, yet you knew he was one of the few who fully respected that custom. However, since his true self had become lost, it did not seem to still be the case. Yet somehow, your heart did not let you believe all trace of his old self was gone, mayhap that also was the reason you had come to this place. 

You remember it vividly, by chance had you stumbled upon him on one of those days you had come from the market. It was a memory you always cherished, until this night when it did nothing but remind you of those times that had been. Then you had longed for the conversations you held with him and welcomed his presence that warmed your side as he sat beside you. Now though, you could not but compare it to the wind, which felt like a light huff of breath, each time it travelled over your skin on one of the coldest summer nights the season had yet given. The chilled air made your skin prickle as you had not brought a cloak when you exited the palace. 

Sighing you looked down at your clasped hands, wondering how everything had come to change so drastically, that was until something for the first time disturbed the hours of silence you have had. A dull sound of crackling filled the air, while the auroras multicoloured lights lit up the sky even brighter, though you knew the sudden disturbance did not belong to the night. Your eyes drew to the source, the Bifrost. 

You did not understand why it suddenly would be used, though as you did, you darted up from your seating.

"The Warriors Three succeeded!" Astonished you followed the flying Thor, who almost blended in with the stars of the passed in Valhalla, as he sped closer to the palace. Passing above you, you marvelled how not a sound signalled the crown prince's arrival on the balcony hovering far above, though he did not spare a second afore heading inside. It was then you snapped out of your haze and but a matter of seconds later, you picked up your dress and set off down the stairs. 

It was not like afore when you had strolled the training grounds in the setting suns last warmth and brung the memories of training with the prince's and their company up. Now you dashed over the open space without any other thought then to reach the garden space further on where the closest entrance to the royal family chambers laid. It was nothing but minutes away, nevertheless, the distance seemed vaster than so from the sound of your heart in your ears. It almost deafened you as you no longer could hear the sound of your steps, though it merely seemed that noise had been too meagre. 

In the same instance, when you would have turned left and entered the palace, a crashing sound erupted. It halted your movements as if someone called your name and as instinctively you turned to look for the source, though it was not hard to locate it, as the thundering sound came from far above. Tilting your head upwards, you saw a figure falling through the air, Thor's figure. 

You could not believe your eyes, even though you recognised the man plunging to the ground. Minutes ago you had seen him enter the palace with austere moves, yet now he had been flung through one of its walls like a fly someone swatted.

"Mjolnir!" The roar of his voice caught you off guard as his shout barely reached you, yet in revelation, you now understood why he looked so disorientated in his fall. His hammer had not been and was still not within his vicinity. 

With big eyes, you watched how he managed to stop his violent movement, his fall looking vastly more grace like as his back now faced the ground and hand stretched towards the sky. It was then you saw the hammer fly out of the breakage where his decent had begun, to at a higher velocity then he fell, chase after him.

"It will not reach him", you whispered to yourself as you observed Thor passing the midway point of his fall towards earth, while his hammer merely had begun its pursuit. No matter the ancient artefacts outer realm powers, it had a limit.

As bewitched with what you witnessed, you did not turn away when the first golden bricks hit the ground, Thor's body not far from meeting the same fate. Although before you could behold it, your body reacted on its own. Spinning around only the image of his last futile attempt to reach the hammers handle burned on your frontal lobe. 

An odious noise was heard as you felt a gust of dust against the uncovered parts of your skin. It was over in the blink of an eye, the echo subduing fast. You nearly did not dare to look forward, although the increasing fear when you did not hear any sound from the god, made you turn. 

"Oh Allfather...", you gasped when seeing Thor's body lay motionless in the crater the impact had formed. 

A growing pressure built in your chest as you tried not to lose your footing on the wrecked marble ground while you hurried forward to reach him.

The moment you were by his side, you crouched down, feeling the hard shards through the satin of your dress. Dust was still serenely floating in the air when you looked down at the prince. His body was covered in bits and pieces of shatters, along with dirt which powdered his blonde hair. Yet other than that you could not see anything noteworthy in his appearance. No scratches on his face, nor any trail of other injuries. 

"Thor...", you whispered, reluctant to reach forward and lay a hand on his cheek from fear of inflicting pain from a wound you could not see. Nevertheless, you decided to. 

The moment your fingers touched his face, his eyes shot open and startled you enough to flinch back. Forthwith a cough urged his body to jolt into a seated position and the ensuing seconds he heaved for air. Afore the thought of aiding him even entered your mind, he managed to swallow a deep breath without having to eject it promptly afterwards. After that, his breathing levelled out as he slowly looked around, pausing when he noticed you.

"Lady Y/N?" His voice still strained and even though you were hesitant of him donning wounds, you submitted to engulf him in a hug.

"Bless Valhalla", stunned, he did not reciprocate the gesture, yet it was short-lived enough to not become cumbersome. "Do not dare to frighten me like that ever again", you said as soon you met his gaze.

"I will not", even though touching the gates of Valhalla, a grin pulled his lips. Yet, it was like none of those pride and boyish ones he has flashed in the past. It was then you noticed it,  _ he _ _ had changed _ . The Thor seated opposite you were not the same prince who had left the realm.

"What happened?" 

"Loki", he did not seem to understand you had referred to his time of banishment, thus why his brother's name came as a shock, yet you were not late to understand his line of thought. His fall, it had been Loki's doing. "Y/N...", blinking out of your daze you did not notice the loss of your title. 

When you turned to Thor, you believed azure eyes would meet yours, though it seemed he already focused on something else. Your brows knit together as the man's jaw tensed and he proceeded to hoist himself up, eyes still burning on the side of your face. Not until then did you understand what he had witnessed.  _ It seemed it indeed had left bruises.  _

Hastily you stood up, not caring to dust of the fabric falling down your waist. 

"He is not himself Thor", the prince addressed turned his back to you while picking up his hammer. Commonly, you would have denounced him for his actions, though those were simpler times. Now, you only took ahold of his free arm. "You need to help him", turning around, his hardened expression turned soft once seeing your pleading look. 

"I need to stop him", he said it in the same tone one would apologise, though not until he further explained did you understand it was not on his behalf. "He has set to destroy Jotunheim", as on command you noticed the Bifrost, like not long ago, light up the sky behind him.

"No", you uttered in disbelief and as Thor backed towards the protruded part of the garden, he sent you a last remorseful glance before turning and flying away.

Never had you considered the marketplace of Asgard would give a sense of being too big, while during days it felt like the smallest part of the city. Never had you thought that the great thoroughfare should have been closer to the archways of the restful common plazas. Never had you wished the Bifrost would not stand like a statue, on the end of the rainbow bridge. Yet all those things you thought, as you with fear rushed trough the kingdom, fear of what would happen to the princes.

The air swept past you at such velocity your hair did not keep to the state it had been earlier. Instead, it whipped around your face, a notably aggravating strand attaching to your eyelashes. You proceeded to brush it out of your face, a move that ended up to not be thought through. The short second you had let go of your dress, the heavy fabric fell in front of your feet, tripping you. With a surprised yelp, which turned into a pained groan not much later, you connected with the ground. From the haste you had, you did not only fall but slid on the polished stone. Cursing the Hel made dress, you staggered to stand once more, your body protesting the move. As you tried catching your breath, you gazed forward anew, towards the grand gates which enclosed the city from the waves of the sea. Then, not but seconds after your eyes had set upon the sight, a blue light shined from past them. You knew the colour and the rumbling clouds, could not but belong to Thor's thunder. Your face fell, thus the beckoning of thunder could not mean anything good.

"Loki, what have you gotten yourself into?"

Almost stumbling you picked up your pace again. Eyes set on nothing but the massive statues of golden gateways straight ahead. You had never run this fast before nor as far. Hence the cramping sensation which settled in your legs, along with your ponderous breathing. Yet it never felt like you came any closer, even though you since long passed the place where the rainbow bridge still was lined with abodes.

Suddenly, from seemingly nowhere, an eruption sounded. It was so immense it felt like the world serpent had let out its battling cry and mayhap it was, thus after, a brilliant blaze blinded you. It was as if Fenrir had followed to come and devour the sun and the light was its last resort of defence. If it so was true or not, your eyelids closed, however, it did nothing to hinder neither sound nor light from invading your senses. 

Blindly you ran and for whatever you knew you could head for the edge of the bridge, yet fate seemed to spare you. Like someone had snapped their fingers, the light disappeared and you blinked to regain vision, at the same time a ringing noise filled your ears as the sound died down. Even though you had not regained hearing, you saw how the gates glided open upon your nearing. An unexpected blast of air hit you in the face and you halted on their threshold, eyes widening. Thus in the footsteps, of one of nature's element, came another. A wave, like none you ever have seen, crashed into the rocks below you. Water was thrown up along the curve of the barrier, so high it seemed it would reach the sky, yet before it did so, it fell. You curled, ready to get flooded by the ocean, but like magic, it turned to heavier mist before drenching you. You felt it coat you, dampening your hair and clothes, yet not before the sound of dripping water was gone did you uncurl.

You felt disorientated, searching for what could have caused the symbols of the end of the eternal realm, to occur. Not until your eyes peered straight fort did you found it. The structure which had been your destination did no longer exist. The Bifrost was gone. The discovery stunned you, enough that you stood frozen in place. Mayhap only because of that, could you hear the words echoing. 

"I am sorry", it was him, it was the Loki you knew. 

"Loki", you whispered, knowing he would not answer, thus his voice had not come from your side but been in your head. With stiffening limbs, from not only your earlier pains but the coldness which had engulfed you upon hearing the echo of his voice, you staggered forward. "Loki!" You shouted in vain as your voice was carried away by the wind. You felt tears building in your eyes as you stopped, looking up in the sky to hinder them from falling. Like that you stood, praying to those in Valhalla that the god of mischief had not yet joined them. Thus that was when you heard footsteps.

Never have you reacted so fast as when you lowered your head to look forth. Not far away, you found the figures of Thor and Odin coming closer. Hopelessly you tried to find the younger prince who should be walking with them, although he did not. You bit your lip and before either of the men coming closer saw, your head bowed down. The sound of their steps reverberated, thus everything in the realm had the decency to have fallen silent. 

You stayed mute, even when you saw the boots of the Allfather stop before you. You did not know if you would manage to curtsy at the moment, thus that you guessed was the reason he had stopped before you. Although it seemed you were wrong. 

"You do not need to show manners at this moment", as he said this a hand was placed upon your shoulder. It stayed there for a moment before he, seemingly, reassuringly squeezed it before letting it fall. Then you heard the King's retreating steps. 

Your head continued to be cast down, tears now freely falling. You felt them travel down your cheek to the curve of your jawline, to later disperse along your throat. You saw how a new set of boots entered your sight, although this time you looked up. Your gaze immediately found Thor's and not until then did true understanding dawn on you. He was gone.

"He can not be", your voice broke as you saw the held back tears in the prince's eyes. You felt your lips curl back into a thin line, as that would help ease the steady stream down your face. As you closed your eyes, the first sob left you and that was when you felt Thor took ahold of you. By sheer instinct, you clung to him, fingers twisting in his cape. " _ No" _ , the heartfelt sound quivered from your lips and as a reaction, he pulled you closer, tucking you under his chin. 

During that moment, you felt how the god did not hold back his tears anymore. They dropped against your scalp, wetting your hair which was already damp from afore, much like yours soaked into the small part of his armour which was not unyielding metal. By now you did not know if it was you or him which trembled, or who the sounds of mourning escaped. 

Unsuccessfully you tried to imagine, tried to wish, it could be your Loki you could embrace like this. The Loki you had said to if he wanted to hide a lie he could. The Loki who only had answered, with a smile reserved for none but you, he possibly did not want to. 


End file.
